A 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) mobile network, such as a long term evolution (LTE) network, typically includes a core network, a transport network, and one or more radio access networks. The core network for the mobile network establishes bearers (logical connections) among service nodes on a path between a wireless device, attached to one of the radio access networks, and a packet network, e.g., the Internet. The service nodes then use the bearers to transport subscriber traffic between the wireless device and the packet network.
The core network can include a policy and charging rules function (PCRF) that sends charging rules with packet filters to a policy and charging enforcement function (PCEF). The PCEF then enforces rule installation on wireless devices and can trigger a create bearer request or update bearer request message with the packet filters to the wireless devices for installation. The wireless devices then install the packet filters and typically send a success response. Existing packet filters on a default or dedicated bearer can be modified (added or removed) using an update bearer request message from a packet gateway to a wireless device. However, modifying packet filters on existing bearers may sometimes result in redundant packet filters installed on the wireless devices, which can result in unnecessary messaging to install those filters, message processing at various nodes to install those filters, usage of unnecessary filter identifiers from a limited pool of filter identifiers, and memory wasted at wireless devices for those filters.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for suppressing redundant packet filter installation on user equipment in a mobile network.